


Don't mess with someone that's mine

by TruffleBrownies



Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Adorable Barry Allen, Christmas Party, Crushes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Leonard Snart, Saints & Sinners (The Flash TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Barry went to a New Year Party at Saints and Sinners and got hit on. Snart wasn't happy about it.Day 5 - fake relationship
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579801
Kudos: 152
Collections: 12 Days of Coldflash





	Don't mess with someone that's mine

**Author's Note:**

> ... I like this one ;w;

Barry didn't remember how he ended up in Saints and Sinners instead of Jitters. Maybe because Jitters didn't throw a new year party on the 29th of December, though. But the crowd, the music, the people around the bar made him let his mind flew away with his own thought for a while. It was better than Barry had expected. They even played a rock version of several Christmas songs!

  


He hid himself at the table in the corner, wondering if Snart would be here, but again, Captain Cold might stay with Rogues in the holidays. Gladly, they wouldn't rob anything around these days, but that also meant that Barry had no excuse to see him, Snart, his enemy and his _crush_. There was no reason to meet your nemesis in the dull party.

  


Barry had taken enough time to admit to himself that he literally had a crush on Snart, and his heart was pounding with nerves when he's thinking about it.

  


Barry sighed, drinking another shot of his On the rock, again. He didn't remember how many shots he had drunk tonight either, despite his metabolism making him not able to drunk. The speedster kept a low profile, but what he didn't realize was how much attention he had drawn tonight.

  


"Hi, _cutie_ , you're alone?"

  


His emerald marbles wandered up to see a man with a bulky body, a scar on his eyes and a scruffy beard attached on his face. The man smirked at him and Barry blinked nervously when he leaned on the arm that placed on his table. _Here they are_ , he thought to himself as he swallowed his whiskey.

  


"Uh, hi...?"

  


"Wanna have some fun at the pool table? I'm able to get you another drink, sweetie." The man purred, eyeing on Barry's face as his fingers lingered on his jaw. "What's your name?"

  


"N-no.. thanks."

  


Barry got disgusted goosebumps from those pet names as he flinched slightly. It felt weird coming from other men. He chose not telling his name.

  


"Oh, c'mon, cutie. Come with me and you won't be alone in this party night!"

  


Barry was biting his lips before he'd even realized, making it a straight line as he looked down and shook his head. He didn't like getting hit on by a scary man like this. Barry never had an intention to judge people by their looks. They're just not his type. The important thing was he also didn't like to turn someone down so it's hard for him to slip away from this situation. Mostly it was Iris defending him since high school.

  


"I- I don't-"

  


"Who said he was alone tonight, huh?"

  


Barry shuddered as he saw a hand gripping the man's wrist with a familiar _cold_ tone. He quickly looked up and his eyes widen from seeing Snart standing right there, face looked pissed, and it's like he's ready to break the man's wrist's bone with his grip.

  


"How dare you get a hand on _my_ boy?" His voice was low, and Barry could feel the blood rushing up to his face when he heard the word of possession. He couldn't help but shivered when Snart glared at him. 

  


"S-snart! He's yours?" The man stuttered, pain showing in his trembling blown pupils. Everyone knew not to mess with Captain Cold's property. "I- I'm sorry!"

  


"I should freeze that dirty hand so you never do it again," Snart growled.

  


"P-please don't!" Barry intervened. He almost forgot how to breathe as those deep blues rolled to him. He looked up at Snart, puppy eyes as _always_. "I'm okay. Please, I already missed you so much, alright?"

  


_What are you saying, Bartholomew Henry Allen!???_ His heart was pounding fast than before when he saw Snart smirked at him and let that man go. Barry blinked, and Snart's expression became normal.

  


He then realized that his enemy just saved him from the situation by _pretending_ like Barry's _his_. He suddenly felt pain running through his body, warning himself that Snart was just pretending, but he kept quiet as Snart sit down on the chair in front of him.

  


"Thank you," he mumbled.

  


"It's fine," He shrugged, "What's wrong, Scarlet? Are you feeling bad or something?"

  


"I'm fine." Barry sighed, feeling his heart aching again, "why are you here? I thought you were with the Rogues."

  


"We got apart for our own holidays. So, I had free time tonight." Snart grinned, "and you? I wasn't expecting you to show up here."

  


"I..." The speedster paused, "I need a new place, it's a new year, anyway?"

  


"Yeah... of course," Snart shrugged, "Are you done partying? We should go outside because I don't like those eyes peering at you even if you know it or not."

  


Barry blinked, he didn't know it at all!

  


"Are you jealous?"

  


_What made you ask that, Barry?_ He asked himself in his head again and looked away.

  


"I had a fake relationship with you minutes ago, so, yes."

  


His smug face told nothing. Barry felt flutter and pain at the same time. He should know Snart was a liar, he shouldn't buy his words so much, even a short time of Snart telling other people that Barry's his, already made him happy.

  


"Uh... yeah, alright."

  


"Great, come on, _sweetheart_."

  


That pet name from Snart's tongue didn't feel weird at all.

  


Barry blushed when Snart pulled him close, wrapping his arm on his waist as they walked through the crowd to outside. It was much quieter here since it's a bit past one in the morning right now. Barry didn't want it to end. 

  


"Snart, I..."

  


He got cut off with a kiss, a searing, deep kiss from Leonard Snart. Barry was pushed against the wall, it didn't take him more than few seconds to kiss him back. Snart's tongue slipped through his full-heartedly parted lips, tasting the whiskey on Barry's tongue and Barry felt lightheaded more than every time he was drunk. The young speedster let tears rolled down his cheeks. Then he felt his nemesis pulled off.

  


"Barry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you-"

  


"I love you, Snart! I fucking love you!" Barry murmured with tears, "I don't want this to end. I'm so selfish. You were nice being my fake boyfriend right there but it's not enough! I- I want more. I want you to be mine only. I..."

  


" _Barry_." Snart cooed, pulling Barry's shivering body into his arms. "You know, there's no way I'd jump in and play a boyfriend role for a person I don't have feelings for."

  


Barry sniffled, still huffing. And Snart didn't say how fucking _beautiful_ his Scarlet was when he cried.

  


"I love you, Scarlet. That's the truth. I didn't even intend to come here, but Axel texted me that you were here, and someone was hitting on you. I got so fucking jealous and there weren't any second that my actions were fake. If there's a selfish one, it's definitely me."

  


He gently kissed the tears away from Barry's face, then on his lips again. They were salty from tears now, but Snart would accept everything from Barry.

  


"Will you be _mine_ , for _real_?" He whispered to their kiss, eyes-crossing to meet Barry's teary ones.

  


Barry finally laughed, it was a moment that he felt thankful for the man that was flirting with him.

  


"Yes."

  


**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡


End file.
